The Fool that Loved The Moon
by Lara5384
Summary: The Moon was beautiful, but she hid a dark side that nobody saw. It was dark times for the Moon when her Star faded away. Then along came a Fool, and he made the Moon shine again. She shone so brightly on him that he was brought out of a darkness of his own. And so the Fool fell in love with the Moon, and she loved him. Could he save her from the darkness that lurked within her?
1. The Raven and The Moon

We were happy then. The two of us were two peas. Barely teenagers, but forced into an adult's world. I was fiery and lived with passion. I sought out the good in everything. I was the sun to his moon. I was the fire, and he was the ice. He often seemed cold, but I knew under that rough, stoic exterior was a kind-hearted man that cared a little too much for others. He was level headed and calculating, and I was spontaneous and temperamental, like a wild fire. Everyone who knew him knew that I was his only weakness, his soft spot. Where he would shy away from others, he would embrace me warmly and flash the biggest smile, no matter how he tried to hide it. He was a warrior, and I wanted so badly to fight alongside him. I was strong, I had a good mana reserve, and I had killer instincts. But still he refused.

"They'll use you against me," he told me. "I don't know what I would do if I ended up losing you. It's just too dangerous, too risky, Andi."

"Pretty please, Ray?" I was trying to kiss up now. "You're so strong, and brave, and handsome. And with cute little 'ole me to cover your back we'd be unstoppable!"

"You know it bothers me when you call me Raven, it's a name given to girls. And it's not even my real name."

"That's why I called you Ray for short. Ray's a boys name, so you can't complain about that nickname. It's a term of endearment, came from the heart. Just shows you how much I adore you." I was snarky, but sincere. I teased him a little more, "You don't even have a nickname for me. You must not love me as much as I love you."

"Andi is your nickname, and you know that isn't true."

"If you love me then let me fight with you!" I knew he couldn't stay mad at me, but still he persisted.

"Andi, I said no. I'm saying that _because_ I care so much about you. You wouldn't last 5 minutes out there." He saw my smile turn sour and my face crumple into a grimace.

"Oh, so I'm too weak now? Is that it? You may be a good shot but I've got some good tricks up my sleeve." I stuck my tongue out at him.

With his arms crossed, he replied, "You know that's not what I was implying. And I know you do, but you don't know what these guys are made of. The ones who attack us, they won't hold back just because you're a cute girl. They won't hesitate to kill you, and they've been trained in magical combat. I know you're a great fighter, but you can't fight military magic Andi. Not without special training." He wrapped his arms around me, even though I looked away with my own arms crossed. "Look at me," he begged. He touched my chin softly with his hand and gently it upward so that I was looking right into his eyes. I saw fear. He never got scared. "I can't risk losing you."

"I know," I said warmly. I held his hand against my face a moment longer before grasping it and bringing it to my side. "Then teach me."

He sighed. "What don't you understand?"

"I understand completely. But what you seem to forget is that I have something to lose too: you. I don't want to lose you either. Let me fight with you, Ray. We can protect each other." I hung my head, feeling tears welling in my eyes.

He knelt down beside me and wiped my tears. "I'll teach you," he said, and my eyes lit up, "on one condition." I was listening intently, my smile growing bigger. "You have to promise me that you will get out of there if things get rough. If I tell you to leave, even if I get hurt, you have to listen. That's the only way I'll teach you to fight with me."

I was hesitant, but if agreeing to his terms meant that I had a shred of a chance at keeping him safe, then I would appease him. I was a lot stronger than he knew, but I didn't want him to feel like I didn't need him to protect me. I could handle myself just fine, despite not being able to cast attack spells very well. When I was young, my father was a researcher. He conducted research on some sort of—medicine I think it was. It had some sort of heavenly name, but I couldn't remember what he had called it. He was an important man who did important work, and wanted me to be able to protect myself incase anyone tried to use me to get to him. My mother died giving birth to me, so I was all my father had. It's funny, my father taught me to fight for the same reason that Ray refused to. I was a skilled swordsman, and adept at defensive magic. I had an affinity for magic resistance, more like a natural talent. I could handle way more attacks, both physical and magical, than anyone else that I knew. But my father didn't share the same talent. Some mornings I would wake up to find my father passed out on the floor, covered in cuts and bruises. One time he was near death and I used healing magic to stabilize him. I was 7 at the time. For years afterward I would study healing magic to be able to help my father. He was involved in a dangerous business, and I hated seeing him all beat up. He never would tell me how he got those wounds, but eventually I woke up one day and my father was gone. To this day I wonder if he's still alive. But that was a long time ago, and he's just a distant memory now. I feel no connection to him anymore, but his lessons lived on inside of me.

We sat outside and watched the sun set over the horizon. The stars made their appearance, and the moon grew brighter. I always loved watching the night sky.

"Hey," Ray spoke up. "Since a nickname seems so important to you, I think I've finally thought of one."

I got excited at the thought, "What is it?" I inquired anxiously.

"Luna." He looked at me with a smile, then up at the moon. I followed his gaze, and he continued to speak. "I figured since the Raven and the Moon were such an iconic pair, what better nicknames for the two of us. And since you've already dubbed me Raven, that leaves you with the Moon, or Luna for practicality reasons. And it sounds better." We both laughed a little.

"Luna it is then." We watched the night sky until I started to drift off to sleep. Then I felt Ray lift me up and carry me home.

For the next few weeks Ray trained me to combat military magic. Gradually I showed him what I was capable of, making it seem as though he was the one teaching me all that I had already known. He was quite impressed with my "improvement." So much so that in a few short months he was ready to let me fight along side him. We were the perfect team: I would start in front and put up a barrier while he proceeded with long-range attacks. We were feared among all our enemies, our most formidable foe being the Researchers of Divine Wisdom. They were diabolical and didn't care who got hurt as long as they got what they wanted. We were able to keep them at bay for a while, but eventually they hatched a plan that would be the end of the Raven and the Moon. We got a call that we were needed to fight, reinforcements. When we got there, there were already so many fallen mages. Everything was set ablaze. There were civilians, women and children screaming for help. Ray told me to put up a barrier as usual. But then I saw a little girl in a nearby building caught up in the fire. I couldn't just let her die, so I rushed to her aid. Ray was holding back the onslaught of attacks from the enemy, and a few more mages showed up to help. When he saw that I had left the protection of the barrier, he stopped attacking and raced towards me. By that time, I had already had the girl in hand, and there was already a blast headed our way. The building we were standing in exploded, throwing Ray back onto the ground. I was caught in the blast, but since I had a high resistance to magic, I survived. My body was mangled and I suffered major burns. My legs were trapped under a beam from the fallen house. I watched through the flames as Ray punched the ground, weeping. I called out to him, but he just looked at me.

"Ray!" I called out. "Ray, please! Help me! I cant move!"

He must've heard me because he got up from the ground and started to come over to me. I was still shrouded by dust and flames, I wasn't sure he could even see me in here, but he must've heard me.

"Ray!" I called out again. He was still coming closer, but then he averted his attention back in the opposite direction. He looked towards me one last time, and ran off. He just left me there. He left me to die. How could he have done that? I thought he loved me, but he abandoned me. What a coward. Part of me broke when I saw him leave. I knew I was going to die here. The fumes from the smoke filled my lungs, and I coughed as I gasped for clean, fresh air. The burns, my legs, my vision was fading. I was beginning to fade out of consciousness. Right before I passed out I saw a figure standing over me. And I felt myself being dragged across the ground. And then it was dark.


	2. Dreams

The nightmares were coming back again. It's been nearly a year (timing of accident? A:16 G:17?) since I won my freedom, more than 2 since I was taken after the attack on the village. The nightmares seem more like flashbacks sometimes—they tortured me, mercilessly. It's like I'm just reliving the worst time of my existence on repeat without relief. Other times they're different, but it's always the same one. It always starts in the middle of a massacre. I'm in some kind of dark, scientific building. There's people running. They're running from me, and I'm chasing them. I look down and my hands are covered in blood. I can't control my own actions. Magic wells up inside of me; dark, powerful magic. I mutter some incomprehensible words, and the magic flows out through my hands. So many people are dying. There's bodies everywhere. As I step over the bodies and towards the exit, I cross a large, very reflective window on the wall next to me. I turn to face the face it, to look at my own reflection, but the face looking back at me isn't my own. Her hair is as black as the night, and her eyes are as red as the blood that stains her face. I reach up to touch the glass, but then I look past the reflection of the girl with the black hair to see me, the real me, on the other side of the glass. The real me is trapped behind the glass in a concrete room with no exit. But I can't control my own body. I'm still stuck in that other girl's body, watching myself on the other side of the window. I'm banging on the glass, screaming, crying. I can't get out. I reach my hand up to the glass once more, and the body I'm in, the girl with the black hair, she reaches her hand up too. Our hands touch, and suddenly I'm back in my own body, still trapped behind the glass window. And now I'm watching the girl with the black hair as she smiles at me and walks out, leaving me there to rot. And then the dream ends. I wake up in a cold sweat. This nightmare, it feels like the others, like a memory, but no matter how hard I try I can't remember it. I only know what happens in the dream. I don't know how the massacre starts, only how it ends. And her face, it's burned into my memory. She's not familiar to me. I've never met anyone who looks like her. She's menacing, intimidating, and ominous, yet beautiful and enigmatic.

Although the nightmares were unbearable at times, and very mentally damaging, every once in a while for the past few months I would have a dream that made me feel safe. And it felt so real. It was never exactly the same like the nightmares were, but they were all still very similar to one another. For one thing, they always started with a blinding white light, and then a woman would appear. It was the same woman every time. She was fair skinned, and had long, silky silver hair just like mine. Though her's was straight, where mine held big curls. She had olive colored eyes, and red markings on her arm and face. She wore two feathers in her hair, and she was very kind and gentle. She would comfort me, telling me I was safe here, and that everything was going to be alright. Our surroundings were white, and occasionally splattered in pastel colors. It felt like everything was made of cotton, from the ground, clouds, and the single tree that she stood under every time I entered the dream. And then everything would change. Our environment would shift to different scenery. It felt as if I was reliving someone else's memories, or watching a movie from the inside. Most of the time they were happy scenes. She was in some of them, but in nearly all of them appeared the same man. Sometimes he was a little boy, sometimes a teenager, but the last time I saw him he was as young man. She would show me quick flashes, images of him, and each time she would say one thing: Find him, save him. And then she would grab my face with both hands, each time placing her thumbs on my temples, and kiss my forehead. And then the dream would end. I've never seen this man before, not outside of my dreams at least. He was tall and lean. He had black hair that grazed his eyes and the hair that past his shoulders was tied back. His eyes were dark, but his smile was warm. I could feel a sadness radiating from him. I didn't know if the man or the woman existed, but these dreams felt so real. Maybe it was a sign. I'm not sure from who or why anyone would choose me, let alone what I was supposed to do, but for now they were just dreams to get me by. And I never forgot them, not one little detail, because I would get a new dream at least twice a week, when they weren't nightmares. Their images were fixed into my brain; the woman and that man, the one with the warm smile and the sad eyes.

Ever since I escaped I've been trying to keep a low profile and rebuild my life. I never did see Ray again. I'm not sure if he even survived the attack on the village. As much as I hated to admit it, I still wondered what happened to him every once in a while. What kind of life was he living? What would I do if I ever saw him again? What would he do if he saw me? I'd like to say that I would act as if he wasn't there, since he's dead to me now, but I'm not sure if I'd be able to hold back from completely tearing him to shreds for what he did to me. The only reason I was allowed to get taken was because he left me there to die, alone. And I hate him for that. I still don't really know how I managed to escape. It's all a blur, like I blocked that part of my memory out. But I don't ask questions, I just count my blessings and move on with my life, hoping that my captors will never find me again. For the most part, I've just been working as a librarian. In my spare time I read books on defensive magic and healing magic. Since those seem to be the only types of magic I can produce with any success, I might as well read up and get as good as I can. I want to be able to protect myself and others from the evils in this world, like the dark mages who tortured me. I've no interest in revenge, but I want to make sure that I can protect myself if they come knocking at my door one day. I was a subject of their inhumane experiments, so if they ever decide to reignite that horrendous project of theirs, they might seek me out to finish the job. But anyhow, the library has local postings up on the bulletin board by the entrance. Local businesses post job listings and event flyers there, hoping to catch the interest of whoever might be passing by. As I was leaving one night after my shift, I noticed that Alzano Imperial Magic Academy was looking for an adjunct/assistant professor for defensive magic. It caught my interest, as defensive magic is right up my alley, but I wasn't sure if I'd even be qualified enough. Regardless of the fact the position is of an assistant professor and is only temporary, the Alzano Imperial Magic Academy holds themselves to an exceptionally high standard. I've heard that even Celica Arfonia teaches there. I would kill to have 5 minutes to talk to her. She's someone I admire when it comes to magic. She uses the destructive forces of magic for good when she could just as easily use them for evil. I kept the thought of applying in the back of my mind and made my way home. For the next couple weeks I would glance at that flyer as I left the library after each shift, each time cementing the idea of teaching at the school deeper into my brain. My last shift at the library was the night I saw a couple of kids, two boys, attack an old man in an alley near the coffee shop I frequent. I was just passing by, when I heard the pleas of an old man, begging for his life. The boys couldn't be more than 14-15 years old, and they were loving every minute of scaring this old man to death. They already had his money, but now they just wanted to toy with him. They used magic on a defenseless old man, knowing he couldn't protect himself, just because they could.

"Hey!" I yelled to them. "That's enough."

They looked up, at each other, and then started to walk toward me. "Oh yeah? Who's going to stop us? You, sweetheart?" They laughed at each other, and charged their spells. They uttered their incantations and aimed their hands directly at me, but before they could finish their sentences, I charged them. I came between the two and up under their arms. I grabbed each of their wrists with my hands and aimed them towards the sky right as their spells were cast.

"I said, that's enough. Or would you like to try that again?" I was hoping to intimidate them, but they just pressed on.

They recited their spells one more time, just like before, but this time I was much closer. I raised the ball of my fist to one of the boy's chin. He was knocked out, and his friend took a few steps back and went in for a kick. I stepped to the side and grabbed his right leg as it came towards me. I spun him around by his leg, and at the same time, removed the ribbon that held up my hair. I then grabbed his right hand as he spun and tied his wrist to his ankle. I then pushed him slightly, causing him to lose balance and hop a few times before falling to the ground. I immediately went to help the old man to his feet, but his face turned sour as he pointed towards the boys. The one that I had knocked out was untying his friend and helping him to his feet, but to my surprise, they just fled. The old man thanked me graciously, and I made sure he made it home safely. It was that night that I decided to go through with applying for the teaching position. Not only because I feel that these kids need to know how to protect themselves, but also because it's apparent that they're not being taught about magic properly. They just see magic as a weapon they can abuse to get what they want. And although magic is destructive, it's much more than that. But when left in the wrong hands, it can wreak unfathomable havoc. These kids needed to see that magic was not just a power they could abuse, and that attack spells don't guarantee you a victory. As soon as I got home that night I prepared my application. I knew that I didn't have a lot of experience teaching, but I did include all the defensive spells I knew how to use as well as my combat training and experience. I spent the entirety of the next day preparing for a possible interview and demonstration of my talent in defensive magic. I was fully prepared to show the higher ups at the Academy that I could take whatever they threw at me. I sent in my application, and although they weren't announcing their decision until the next week, I was anticipating their response. I received a letter in the mail 3 days later asking me to come in for a sort of pre-interview.

I anxiously awaited the day of my pre-interview to arrive, and now the day had come and my waiting was finally over. I was nervous, yet excited. And there was this other feeling. It's difficult to describe, but I felt like this was the place that I needed to be, like something was drawing me here. I put on the nicest outfit I had; a nice lavender button up blouse and a knee length, flowy black skirt with matching stockings and heels. I liked this outfit because it made my fair, silver hair stand out and the lavender blouse brought out the soft, purple hue of my eyes. As a matter of fact, the color of the blouse almost exactly matched the color of my eyes, though the blouse had a more dusty tone to it. I felt confident, yet intimidated. It was an odd feeling. I entered the grounds of the Academy and headed for the main office. I was greeted by a young man with glasses who told me to have a seat and that he would come and get me when they were ready for me. I waited impatiently, incessantly tapping my foot. I was beginning to annoy even myself. The young man with the glasses came back out and directed me into the room where the Academy officials waited for me. I hesitated briefly before entering, making sure my blouse was tucked in properly, fixing my hair and taking a deep breath before finally entering with my head held high. To my surprise, there were only 3 people sitting before me. Behind a desk was a rather plump older gentleman with a fair amount of grey facial hair. The second was a stern looking man with long blonde hair and glasses to mask his judgmental grimace. And lastly was Celica Arfonia herself. I knew she taught at the school, but I wondered what she had to do with my interview. Her presence here made me a little more uneasy, more nervous. I had to really impress them now.

"Please, have a seat," the older man behind the desk said to me as he motioned his hand to a chair across from him. I nodded and moved to sit. Celica was sitting propped on the desk to my right, and the other man, the blonde one, was standing arms crossed.

He grabbed my application from the desk, adjusted his glasses, and examined the sheet of paper. "Ms. Blake, is it?"

"Yes, that's correct. Andromeda Blake, sir." I answered.

"Alright let's get to the chase, Ms. Blake. It doesn't seem you have the qualifications we're looking for. You haven't taught elsewhere and you haven't got any licenses or certificates. I don't see a single reason why we should hire you for this position. Frankly, I didn't even want to call you in for an interview. I saw it as a waste of the Academy's time. But Ms. Arfonia refuses to leave any stone unturned."

"Oh come on, Halley. Give the girl a shot. I have a strange feeling about this one."

"Please refrain from addressing me by my first name in front of the interviewee, Ms. Arfonia. It's Mr. Astry." He paused momentarily before continuing, "And I'm sure the headmaster will agree that having one faculty member here with zero qualifications and unorthodox teaching methods is enough for this Academy. We certainly don't need another." There was an awkward silence before he realized that I was still in the room. Halley Astry cleared his throat, "Ahem. So tell me, why should we consider you."

"Well, for starters, I'm particularly skilled in defensive magic. I'm also trained in combat techniques," I looked up at Halley, and then at Celica. She nodded at me to go on. "But more importantly I know what these kids need." Celica perked up, listening intently now. "Yes, the incantations are important, but they need to know the history behind the magic and how it can be utilized to its full potential. That goes for offensive magic as well. They need to be taught that magic is not a weapon they can use and abuse to get what they want. It is not a tool used to gain power. And equally as important, they need to be taught not to rely on their magic. Just because they can use magic, doesn't guarantee them a victory. They need to know what to do in the case that their magic proves unsuccessful in subduing their enemy."

"How preposterous!" Mr. Astry exclaimed rather boisterously. "It has been shown throughout history that the strongest mages with the most powerful skills in magic are the ones who come out on top."

"There's no denying that magic gives one the upper hand, but it's not a surefire victory. Just because the magic is powerful doesn't mean it's being used correctly. Technique and skill needs to be taken into account." I argued.

"Let me get this straight, Ms. Blake." There was a brief pause as Halley Astry motioned closer to where I was sitting. He towered over me, "You're telling me that you want to teach these children that they can face up against a much more powerful mage and expect to come out on top? That sounds rather careless don't you think?"

"I think you've misunderstood me. I'm saying that I intend to teach these kids that just because their opponent may be more powerful, that they mustn't lose hope and back down. They can still win, and I can show them how."

"I'm highly suspicious of that claim, Ms. Blake."

"Well why not let her prove it, Halley?" Celica decided to speak up this time. "Unless you're afraid she's right. It would be pretty embarrassing if a low level mage with limited experience was to overpower a highly regarded magic professor such as yourself."

Halley groaned, his pride effectively challenged by Celica. "Alright, Ms. Arfonia. But here's the catch. If you win, and she gets the better of me, you can have full authority over who we hire for the position. But if I win, you will no longer have a say in the decision. Since your recommendation of Glenn turned out so well." He scoffed, but she seemed unaffected.

"You've got yourself a deal. That is, if it's alright with Andromeda." She looked at me now, and the two men followed her gaze. They were all staring at me now. "May I call you Andromeda?"

"Yes, of course. And I accept the challenge. I will face off against Mr. Astry."

"Excellent. I look forward to proving my point, and more importantly proving Celica wrong." He seemed particularly determined to make absolutely sure I wasn't hired. I was curious as to why. But anyhow, we headed out to the Academy commons to prepare for our duel.

When we were all set up and ready to go, Celica asked me a question, "Since you are the challenged mage, Andromeda, you decide the rules. So, what will they be?"

"Simple, the duel is over when one of us can no longer fight." The three of them looked surprised that I would put such high stakes over a small duel. "Don't worry, Mr. Astry. I will only be using defensive magic, no attack spells. You, on the other hand, are free to use offensive spells to your heart's content." I flashed him a confident grin, "And no holding back, either. I want you to give me everything you've got. Understand?"

"Oh most certainly. Though I'm sure you will regret saying that once the battle is over," Halley snapped back.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much."

"We'll see about that."

Celica raised her hand in the air, and as it came down before us, the duel began.


	3. Enter, The Fool

"Let's start out with something small, to size you up." Halley announced.

 _Thunder sprites, shock._

A wave of purple electricity shot out from his hand in my direction.

 _Barrier of Light!_

I cast a protection spell, and a tall wall of energy emerged in front of me. It distorted the light that passed through it, giving my surroundings a fluid, almost holographic appearance. Halley's attack was completely absorbed by the barrier. I used this opening to pass through the barrier and charge him. He caught on fairly quick and was able to cast another spell.

 _Pierce, lance of light!_

This one came on quick. I dodged the first attack and kept on forward, but he fired again. I wasn't able to move out of the way in time, so I had to think fast. I modified the protection spell to fit my needs. And now to cast it one more time.

 _Now, a shield!_

The barrier concentrated itself to my hands. I was able to deflect Halley's attack, though it applied a huge amount of pressure to my hand, probably resulting in a nasty bruise or even a sprained wrist. I could tell that he was caught off guard by the modified spell, because he hesitated just long enough for me to get inside and subdue him. I pulled the same trick I did with those boys in the alley weeks ago, though this time I swept his left leg to the side to get him off balance. As he rose his arm to try and regain his balance, I grabbed the ribbon from my hair. I took hold of his arm and spun outside and around him and kicked behind his knee to bring him to a kneeling position. I then, with his wrist still in hand, pulled him down and backwards so that his wrist was even with his ankles, his body bent towards the back. I then proceeded to tie his wrist to the ankle of the foot he had firmly planted on the ground, as opposed to his kneeling leg. This would keep him from being able to stand. If he can't stand, he can't fight. In other words, he's no match for me anymore.

As I saw him struggle to get free, I reached a hand out to him to help him up. He ignored my gesture, balanced himself, untied the ribbon to free his wrist, and rose to a standing position. He had nothing to say, and just stormed off. I wasn't sure what his deal was, but I just let it be. I didn't have to worry about him anymore.

"Impressive, Andromeda." Celica praised me on my victory.

"I hope I didn't hurt his pride too much," I chuckled nervously. "I just wanted to make sure that I properly demonstrated my skills and strengths."

"Well, Halley's pride could use a little dampening. And demonstrate you did! I think you'd be the perfect fit for the position. You'd get along well with the professor you'll be working with. I think you'd balance each other nicely." She looked at me intensely, cupping her face with her hand.

The older gentleman, the headmaster of the Academy, agreed with Celica. He didn't say much this whole time, but he nodded at her and said, "Celica, I hope you can take it from here?"

"Absolutely. I'll get her started on the paperwork."

The headmaster walked back to his office, and Celica and I walked towards hers.

"You know, you remind me of him, strangely enough." She said without looking at me.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Arfonia, but—"

"Just Celica is fine." She corrected me.

"Right then, Celica. Who is it that I remind you of?" I was nervous that it wasn't meant to be a good comparison.

"Glenn." She noticed that I was still confused, "The professor you'll be working with. He's like family to me. I've known him since he was a boy and convinced the headmaster to hire him here. It was a temporary job, but I can tell he's warming up to the title."

"I'm anxious to meet him." I confessed.

"You guys will get along great. I have a feeling about you, Andromeda. You two think very much alike in your teaching styles. But I do have to warn you, he can be a handful. Don't be afraid to smack him around. By the looks of it considering what you did to Halley, you should have no problem handling yourself." We both laughed. She was so kind, and her presence alone gave off an incredible energy.

She led me into her office, and we filled out the mandatory paperwork. As we were finishing up, the students were just getting out of class and starting their lunch break.

"Alright, then. Why don't you go relax a bit and grab a bite to eat. I'm going to fill Glenn in on everything, and I'll come find you when I'm done. I'll show you to his lecture hall and you'll be participating in the next lecture. You've got about an hour to get yourself settled in." She walked me out and we said our farewells for now.

We parted ways when we reached the Academy commons. There were tons of students sitting in the grass enjoying their meal on tis gorgeous day. I decided to settle underneath the shade of a large maple tree, but not after I found myself a nice salad with some grilled chicken. I was trying to keep it light, especially if I was going to be doing any hands on training lessons today. And I wanted to keep my mana up. I didn't have a very large mana reserve, so I had to be mindful of my limits. I tied my hair back with my ribbon and took out a book to read while I enjoyed my meal. A few locks of my hair dangled beside my ears, too short to be tied back. They blew slightly in the breeze, but just enough to annoy me a little. Once I was finished, I got up and explored the Academy a bit. Some of the students that I happened to pass glanced at me, likely trying to figure out who I was and whether I was a new student or not. All these kids knew each other, so I was the outlier. I expected to get some puzzling looks the first week or so. I didn't pay much attention to the glares and just kept on my merry way. I must've managed to wander around nearly the whole campus before Celica finally found me again.

"You sure like to explore, don't you?" She said with a chuckle.

I nodded and smiled widely.

"Well, it's about time for me to show you the way to the classroom. Glenn will be expecting you, but I doubt he told the students you would be joining him, so just be aware of that." She explained.

"I can't wait to meet them all, and Glenn." He seemed like a person of interest.

We walked for a while before she stopped and pointed down a long hallway, "I assume you can find your way from here?" She waited for my nod and then continued giving me directions. "It's the third door down this hall on the left. Just go right in, the students will be arriving shortly so you and Glenn will have some time to introduce yourselves." She gave me a pat on the shoulder and went on her way.

I swallowed my anxiety and excitement and walked down the hall. I stopped in front of the lecture hall door, just trying to collect myself before entering. Then I placed a hand on the large double doors and pushed them open, walking inside. Upon entering, I saw a tall, lean man standing in front of the window. He was faced away at first, but then he turned towards me.

"And you must be my new assistant professor." He said. His face was dark, as the sun shone brightly through the window, enveloping his face in shadow. As he walked closer towards me and his face became more visible, his features more distinguishable, I felt my heart jump. The same dark hair sweeping across his face, the excess tied back just like before. The same sad eyes. The same warm smile. His voice was deeper than I imagined it would be. This couldn't be real. Was this whole day just another one of those dreams?

He finally reached me and extended a hand out, "Name's Glenn." He paused with his hand outstretched. I was still in shock, trying to figure out if I was dreaming, and just let his hand hang there in the air. "But I guess you already knew that." He withdrew his hand and pulled it back to rub the back of his head.

"It's—It's you." I finally spoke. I reached my hand up to touch his chest. I had to make sure this was real. I probably looked like a crazy person, but this was just too weird.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Have we met before?" He asked nervously.

I finally snapped out of my daze and apologized profusely, "Oh! No, I'm so sorry. No, we have never met. You just—you look like someone I know." There was an awkward silence before I said nervously, "Can we start over? My name is Andromeda Blake," I brushed my hair behind me ear, "but I prefer Andi."

His confused look softened up, and his face grew more cheery. "Glenn, nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah," I said, still so taken aback that he was actually real, "It's nice to finally meet you as well." He was a lot cuter than I remembered from my dreams, but he was definitely the same guy.

We still had some time, so I asked him how he liked being so close with Celica. He mentioned how it can be a total pain sometimes and how she can act like an absolute psychopath, but I could tell that he was getting a little exuberant. It made me laugh.

"So," he asked, "What's your deal? I'm assuming since Celica took such a liking to you that you're not the ordinary mage, despite the whole cute, quiet, bookworm-type look you have going on."

I wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. "I guess you could say I'm a little atypical." I tried to keep it as ambiguous as I could for as long as I could. I didn't want to come across as a crazy my first day here.

"Atypical, huh? Sounds interesting. Not sure if I should be worried or enthusiastically curious." It sounded like he was teasing me.

"You definitely shouldn't be worried, but you might just be a little surprised."

"Nothing can surprise 'ole Glenn Radars." He pointed at himself with his thumbs, sporting a cheesy grin.

"Wanna bet?" I teased him. I knew this would catch his interest and push his buttons.

"Depends. What are we betting on?"

"I'm thinking a little demonstration?"

"Well, I was going to have you demonstrate your skills anyways. You know, to make sure you're qualified enough to teach my students." He snickered. He was sarcastic, but I was loving it. "What's your wager?" He asked.

"I'll leave that decision up to you."

"Mistake number one, sweetheart, never trust a broke, desperate man," He smiled maniacally. "1 months pay."

"Deal." I said. He didn't expect me to agree so quickly,but nonetheless, he was pleased with the outcome.

"So, we'll have a duel." He proclaimed.

"Sounds alright to me. That would be my second duel today."

"Second?"

"Mhm. I dueled Halley Astry during my interview."

"No, freaking, way." He said, starting to laugh. "Man, do I wish I could've seen that!" He continued to laugh. "So did you win?"

"Let's just say, his pride's been a little damaged." I laughed a little.

"Yikes. Well, I'll give you bonus points for making a fool out of that stuck-up asshole." He joked.

"Yeah, he seems like a real piece of work." We both laughed.

Just then, the students began to file into the room. They didn't notice me at first, and just took their seats. There was a girl who looked very similar to the woman from my dreams sitting in the front row. She had the long hair, though hers was more of a lavender hue, and she was younger and missing her red markings. She wore a headband that resembled a pair of cat's ears in her hair. Maybe she was important in this whole thing, too. But I kept it in the back of my mind for now. It was when they all finally settled in that they noticed I was here. They chattered amongst themselves about who I was and what I was doing here when Glenn interrupted them.

"Alright, everyone. As I'm sure you have all already discovered, we have a guest joining us for class from this day forward. Her name is Andromeda Blake."

"Is she a new student? She's not wearing the school sanctioned uniform." That girl with the cat ears interrupted Glenn.

"No, White Cat. She's not a new student. She's our new assistant professor for—" He paused and looked at me curiously.

"Defensive magic," I said.

"Right, Defensive magic," he continued as the students began to chatter about having a new professor, "And to kick off her first day, she and I will be participating in a friendly duel, so that she may demonstrate her _expertise_." He said that sarcastically, while looking right at me. He had this arrogant smirk on his face, but it just made me laugh.

"Thank you for the _humble_ introduction, Glenn." I said with the same level of sarcasm, turning to look at him out of the side of my eye. He looked away, hiding a smile and trying not to laugh. "And I'm excited to get to show you guys what you all are capable of. My teaching methods may be unorthodox, but just bear with me and I promise you won't regret it." I paused for a moment, looking around the room. "So, shall we get this duel started then?" I asked.

The students seemed enthusiastic to see their professors dueling it out during class. Of course we would be going outside, but I couldn't help but notice that the girl with the cat ears looked less than amused. She was almost sneering at me, but I just brushed it off. Glenn and I gathered all the students outside and addressed the rules of the duel.

"Since I will be demonstrating my skill in defensive magic, I will be using defensive spells only. Glenn, you can use any offensive spell on me that you like. I don't want you holding anything back, understand?" I asserted.

"You sure that's what you want?" He started to get his wit back, "I wouldn't want you getting hurt or breaking a nail."

"Me breaking a nail should be the least of your worries." I snapped back playfully. "Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Are you?" He replied.

"Give me everything you've got."

"Just remember, you asked for it." He seemed confident, but his students seemed less so. They mostly just seemed annoyed with his arrogant jabbering.

"I'm rooting for the new girl." One student proclaimed. It made me feel good that they were already warming up to me. Or maybe it was just because they wanted to see Glenn get beaten so that they could drag him for it. Either way, I'll take it.

"Alright, then. Here It comes!" Glenn exclaimed.

 _Thunder sprites, shock!_

A wave of violet electricity hurdled toward me.

 _Barrier._

A barrier formed around my hand and I stretched it forward. As the lightning came into contact with my hand, I moved my arm up and out, away from all the students. The attack was deflected into the sky.

"What the..?" Glenn said, puzzled. He wasn't quite sure what had happened yet. "Alright, try this one on for size!"

 _Pay heed, Great Wind!_

Hurricane class winds barreled out from the glyph he produced. Everything around me started to be blown away. As my hair was whipping around me, and my feet were beginning to lift off the ground, I cast another barrier.

 _Barrier, again!_

This time I formed a barrier that came to a point, directing the wind to either side of me. The winds tore up the ground that was not shielded by the barrier, forming a triangular shape in the grass.

"Agh, you're a tricky one." He called out. "Want me to step up the game a little?"

"Everything you've got, remember?" I reminded him.

"Alright, hold on to your diapers, kids." He shouted.

 _Fire and Flames, rise up and, scorch this barren land!_

A plume of fire rose up from the ground underneath me, and flames shot out at me from his hand like a flamethrower.

 _Shield of Light_

This spell would be a little tougher to deflect, so I decided not to deflect it but go right through it. I would have to rely on my magic resistance a little for this one, since the barrier wouldn't hold up enough to shield me completely. The barrier enveloped me, and I barreled through the flamethrower-like attack. I ran right down the middle of the flames up to where the fire was originating. I grabbed his hand, and the fire ceased. I saw Glenn's eyes widen, not realizing yet that I was unscathed. He thought I would be completely burned, but when he saw that I had no more than some surface burns on my face and arms he stepped back, astounded.

The students were oohing and ahhing. They talked amongst themselves, and some arguments began. Some of the students think I cheated, while others brought up that even Glenn was baffled.

"How is that possible?" Glenn asked. I think I freaked him out a little. "How is it possible that you're almost completely untouched by that spell?"

"That's a story for another day." I replied. "But now that your minds are open to the possibilities that are out there, why don't we call this duel a draw and head back inside to start today's lesson?"

The students agreed and started to file back into the building. They led themselves to the lecture hall while I held Glenn back outside for a moment.

"I need you to see something else, but I'm not quite ready for the kids to see just yet." I told him.

He didn't say anything, just watched me and waited for whatever stunt I was about to pull next.

 _I shine upon thee, a light of life. Restore thy strength._

A pure white light cloaked me. I looked over at Glenn and saw him watch dumbfounded as the light completely healed my minor burns.

"What in the world are you?" He asked.

"I promise I'll explain everything to you later. But I just needed you to see it first. I didn't want you to think I was insane." I told him.

"Well, I'm not sure if I think you're insane or just a freak of nature," he hesitated for a minute, looking at me and seeing the fear and worry in my eyes, then he loosened up a bit. "But you've sparked my interest. And you sure as hell owe me an explanation for whatever _this_ was." He gestured his hands to our overall surroundings, pointing at me up and down. It made me laugh and settled my nerves a little that he wasn't totally freaked out. He laughed it off, too, and we headed inside to start the day's lecture.


End file.
